


Серия драбблов - Ворин Дагот

by LamiraMetius



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Серия из пяти драбблов, объединенных одним персонажем.Написано в рамках флешмоба в далеком тринадцатом году. Пусть будет.





	1. 1. Клятва.

Ворин меряет шагами комнату.  
Завтра он присягнет первым. Это право и это долг: стать первым из глав Домов, кто отдаст Неревару свою жизнь, свою преданность и свою свободу.  
После этих месяцев и лет подготовки, после изматывающих переговоров, уговоров, убеждений, угроз, шантажа, снова переговоров, лести, подкупа и брачных союзов, они привели владык Домов к простому факту: не присягнувший окажется один и против всех.  
Тысячи раз он объяснял выгоды союза другим. Услышал миллионы возражений и нашел на них ответы. Непонимание, гордыня, жадность, подозрительность — сложно сказать, с чем он еще не столкнулся на этом пути.  
Рука к руке с Нереваром, находя друг в друге единственно неизменную поддержку, понимая с полуслова и вовсе без слов, они прошли этот казавшийся бесконечным путь.  
Всего через десять часов он присягнет.  
«Это твой Дом», — шепчет голос отца где-то за висками. — «Ты получил эту власть по праву сильного. Это твое право, твоя честь, твоя правда. Нет той дружбы, что могла бы возместить такую утрату. Нет той верности, что может отблагодарить за такой дар. А если он проиграет, ты падешь первым…»  
Ворин знает лучше иных все аргументы за и все аргументы против.  
Он знает заранее: один взгляд его короля прогонит прочь подлые мысли. Он знает, что встанет на колени, что скажет нужные слова, что будет этому счастлив…  
Но в темном одиночестве ночи это знание отдается где-то за веками отчаянным унижением.


	2. 2. Подземные.

— Итак, сын мой, что скажешь ты о двемерах, сих нечестивых и подлых созданиях? Довольно ли было тебе этих месяцев, чтобы составить полную картину их упадка в своих глазах?  
— Упадок следует за возвышением, отец мой, а двемерам оно было неизвестно. Они прячутся в норах подобно диким зверям, и редкий луч солнца касается их лиц.  
Канализация, водопровод, лифты, чтоб тебя, подъемники же до самых вершин башен…  
— Вера их создана отчаянием, гордыней и стыдом, ибо в глупости своей отринув всесильных богов, не могут они признать ошибки.  
Вместо храмов — залы собраний, лаборатории, кузницы. Вместо непоследовательной воли Принцев — анатомия, механика, здравый смысл.  
— Изнеженность считается достоинством среди их мужчин, и подобно женщинам состязаются они в украшении себя, и звоном золота отдаются их шаги, и не в чести у них благородные поединки.  
И каждый лучше всех алхимиков нашей семьи разбирается в ядах, лучше всех наших лекарей — в устройстве тела, и каждый одним движением руки направит в бой пять десятков солдат, не боящихся боли и не желающих денег.  
— Женщин же своих прячут они, страшась их неверности и коварства, и не внимают их речам, и не сажают рядом с собой на празднествах. Пищу свою выращивают они под землей, под искусственным светом, или вовсе в полной темноте…  
— Так что же?  
— Полгода я искал их слабости, отец, и не нашел. Теперь я вернусь к ним, чтобы учиться, чтобы понять, чтобы украсть у них их оружие и обратить против них. Отпусти.


	3. 3. Дождь.

Человек идет босиком по мокрому песку, одежда его изорвана, взгляд его пуст, дыхание его спокойно. Человек переставляет израненные ноги, не думая о набившихся в царапины грязи и пыли. Человек кашляет и сплевывает кровь, не пытаясь защитить лицо от капель дождя, равно как не пытался несколько часов назад укрыться от песчаной бури.  
Человек идет. В правой руке он сжимает красно-черную резную статуэтку, ссадив кожу на ладони, пачкая забавную безделушку кровью, но не замечая этого. Дерево быстро впитывает алую влагу, с каждым часом становясь все более скользким, тяжелым, неудобным для слабеющих рук.  
Человек идет, послушный песне, послушный яду, послушный зову. В шуме грозового ливня, окружающем его, человек слышит полный скорби и нежности голос, зовущий его обрести покой, явиться, слиться с единым, вечным источником жизни и единения…  
Человек идет. Взгляд, что дороже всех сокровищ земных, пронзает его насквозь, манит и ободряет. Человек готов идти вечно.  
И будет идти до конца своих дней.


	4. 4. Братья.

Он чувствует их как пальцы своей собственной руки, как воздух в своих собственных легких.  
Вот Эндус, вечно мрачный и вечно сжимающий в руке бутылку, опустошающий зал за залом старинные запасы древней крепости. Алкоголь не в силах помутить его разум, сохраняющий вечно трезвость, память и знания. Он пьян: пьян так старательно, как только может изобразить отсутствие контроля совершенно контролирующее себя существо.  
Вот Вемин. И Ордос. И Вемин. И не разберешь где кто — одинаковые лица, разделенные на двоих мысли, вечное эхо друг в друге. Они касаются друг друга сквозь паутину нитей Сердца, словно нет между ними каменных стен, песчаных бурь и старой смерти порознь. Вемин умер в зале Сердца вместе с Ворином, Ордос — через две недели и одну битву, под стенами Когоруна. Или это было наоборот — они сами хотят забыть, как впервые в жизни разминулись.  
А вот Турейнал, младший и умерший, не став мужчиной. Он хранит величайшую из библиотек двемеров, и тайны старых книг через его разум касаются всех братьев, являются во снах жрецам и слугам их, разрушая слабых и обогащая сильных. Он умер с мечом в руках, не сумев защитить свою семью, и теперь его ярость и гнев вечно юны и вечно сжигают его.  
А вот Утол — вечно чужой, чуть отстраненный со взглядом в себя. Даже сейчас он покинул Красную Гору, даже сейчас он касается нитей Сердца лишь потому, что не имеет выбора. Утол был послом при доме Редоран, его даже не было на войне, он почти был женат на дочери иного дома. Узнав о свершившемся предательстве, он обнажил меч и свершил месть, и был убит, и вернулся к жизни волей Сердца и братьев своих. Верность его несомненна, но душу, словно оберегая себя, он сохраняет отстраненной.  
Есть и иные. Есть старшие и равные — есть младшие, слабые, есть рожденные в войну, рожденные после войны, рожденные у отрекшихся, рожденные у забывших. Дети и внуки, никогда не знавшие тайн крови своей, видят во сне предательство, кровь и яд, и отзываются ему, иные по воле — а прочие без выбора.  
Он видит их всех. Один яд дает им бессмертие, одно пламя вечно горит в них, и его голосом говорит Сердце, обращаясь к преданным и убитым, потомкам преданных и убитых.


	5. 5. Дипломатия.

Дом Редоран присылает ответ. В кратком пересказе: спасибо за предупреждение, все очень мило, а теперь можешь пойти и отсосать стаду гуаров, безродный наглец, решивший, что можно предлагать Великому дому вступить в союз с шайкой уличных бандитов. Уроды…  
— Ну и что ты смотришь, будто ежа сожрал? — Варо валяется на диване, ноги на подлокотнике, руки под головой, физиономия словно того самого ежа он закинул в штаны одному редоранскому зануде. Или всем сразу.  
— И они называют себя благородными? Ты спас им не меньше ста жизней, а взамен…  
Варо — то есть, конечно, теперь лорд Индорил Неревар, надо помнить, если даже Ворин путается, чего ждать от других — смеется и довольно потягивается.  
— Ну и что? Это не последние деревни на их землях. Успеют еще и пострадать, и одуматься. Не торопись. Я за ними бегать не буду, сами придут, как прижмет.  
Ворин косится на него, но не возражает. Он видел армии двемеров, их военные машины, их упрямых и яростных военачальников. Они будут давить. И рано или поздно даже упрямые редоранцы запросят пощады.  
Глядя в ясные, спокойные глаза Неревара, Ворин не сомневается: помощь они получат совсем не сразу.


End file.
